April 27, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The April 27, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 27, 2015 at the Resch Center in Green Bay, Wisconsin. This was the Raw after Extreme Rules. This was a special episode called 2015 King of the Ring. Episode summary Big E vs Tyson Kidd It is, indeed, a New Day, but the newly crowned WWE Tag Team Champions aren’t free of those pesky fact-droppers just yet. Which is probably why Big E, one of The New Day’s two titleholders, found himself across the ring from Tyson Kidd one night after the clap-happy trio relieved Kidd & Cesaro of the twin titles at Extreme Rules. Despite the non-title nature of the contest, Kidd seemed hell-bent on humiliating The New Day’s resident punisher, chasing Big E about the ring with kicks and aerial attacks that put the tag champion on his heels. Until, that is, Xavier Woods gift-wrapped the win, holding Kidd’s foot to the mat after Big E struck with a clothesline to keep him down for three. Next up? The title rematch on SmackDown. Rusev crashed John Cena’s U.S. Title Open Challenge For the second week in a row, Heath Slater has been denied his U.S. Title Match against John Cena and for that, America weeps. Not that Rusev cares much about appeasing Old Glory; in fact, he torpedoed John Cena’s latest open-challenge defense of the U.S. Title by taking out would-be challenger Slater. The Super Athlete didn’t throw his hat into the ring, however. Instead he took hold of the mic to forecast the imminent end of Cena’s reign — a stint that has handed The Fist of Russia his sole pair of decisive defeats — in their “I Quit” Match at Payback. Fandango vs Adam Rose Like Fandango ditching his reinvention to dance with the people, Rosa Mendes taking her place as a Rosebud is an idea that has a slight air of destiny about it. In any case, the “Total Diva” wasn’t about to let Fandango two-step his way out of her life after kicking her to the curb, so Rosa decided to trip ’Dango up the only way she knew how. She posed as a Rosebud during the Fandango-Rose rematch from SmackDown and distracted her former flame with some moves in the heat of the bout. Rose pounced on Fandango with the Party Foul, and Rosa officially threw in her lot as the First Lady of The Exotic Express, sealing the union with a steamy lip-lock. Brie Bella vs Naomi If not for a kick to the head by Brie Bella, Naomi might not have wandered into a Rack Attack and come up empty-handed in her bid for the Divas Championship at Extreme Rules. So while the former Funkadactyl’s chances at the Divas Title may have been shuffled to the backburner, Naomi still took out her frustrations on Brie in a grudge match on Raw that quickly got physical after Naomi jumped the former Divas Champion backstage. Brie came out swinging, lighting Naomi up more than her shoes with a spear and a “Brie Mode” dropkick, but Naomi got the win with an inside cradle and a handful of hair. Results * Singles Match: Big E (w/ Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Tyson Kidd (w/ Cesaro & Natalya) * Singles Match: Adam Rose (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Fandango * Singles Match: '''Naomi defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Eden * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Eden Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes